Malvagio
by Jenher
Summary: Antonio empieza sus días en la iglesia de un pueblo pequeño, topándose con Lovino quien pondrá a prueba su fe en todo momento. Espera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a ese joven porque de lo contrario... se dejará arrastrar con Lovino hasta el más dulce de los pecados... Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Antonio ya había iniciado con el rito de la comunión y le estaba siendo muy difícil concentrarse en el proceso. Esa persona en primera fila lo miraba fijamente, de una manera extraña. Parecía como un poseso a punto de que su demonio empezara a manifestarse. Era su segunda Misa desde que había llegado a esa comunidad. Tan solo estaba empezando. Después de su preparación privada, mostró a los fieles el pan eucarístico, invitándolos a comulgar, a celebrar ese sacrificio sagrado. Sin embargo tenía que aceptar que su corazón no estaba del todo enfocado, no lo había estado desde que inició la Liturgia de la Palabra. Esos grandes ojos olivos que lo miraban como taladrándolo, se habían convertido en toda una prueba de fe o al menos de concentración.

Para cuando inició el rito de conclusión —a los cuarenta minutos— se sentía anímicamente cansado. Mientras brindaba la bendición sacerdotal y la despedida, se preguntaba internamente cómo el Padre Pío era capaz de dar Misas tan extendidas, y soñaba con llegar a tener una fe igual de fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

Finalmente se acercó a la puerta de la Capilla a despedir a los feligreses, era el nuevo Sacerdote de la comunidad por lo que todo el mundo estaba curioso, todo mundo quería hablar con el nuevo "Padre", averiguar si llenaba los zapatos del antiguo, Romulo, que había sido llamado a la presencia de Dios unos días atrás.

La congregación se había visto muy afectada al perder a un guía que habían seguido desde hace más de veinte años, por suerte los últimos dos había contado con la ayuda del sacerdote Francis , un joven que había sido llamado para encargarse de las cosas que Romulo ya no podría, para que la comunidad se acostumbrara a él hasta que llegara el momento en que se convirtiera en el principal sacerdote de esa Iglesia, si Dios lo quería. Y lo quiso.

Antonio había recibido la llamada del Obispo para que se trasladara de la capital hasta aquella provincia en donde un solo sacerdote no se daba abasto para tanta demanda comunitaria. Francis había solicitado explícitamente a Antonio (entiéndase que movió todas sus influencias e hizo ayuno) a quien había conocido cuando era un estudiante en el Seminario.

Francis no le había comentado esto a nadie más que a su Dios, pero había sido una prueba realmente difícil el trabajar con Monseñor Romulo, estricto y anticuado como un antiguo santo. Ahora que la Iglesia estaba a su mando, quería una persona joven, alguien recién salido del Seminario que le ayudara a levantar la fe en aquella comunidad, que participara activamente de distintos proyectos junto al pueblo y de ese modo —Dios lo quiera— más y más personas jóvenes se acercaran a Misa. Se había quedado dos días enteros sin comer para que Dios le hiciera el milagrito, y su Dios no le falló.

— ¡Padre!, bendígame, Padre—. Escuchó Antonio a la mujer que con voz afectada, se acercaba a él.

—Dios la bendiga—. Respondió haciendo con su mano la señal de la cruz.

—Amén— Dijo mientras ella misma se santiguaba—. Este es mi hijo.

La creyente empujó a un joven hacia adelante, casi haciéndolo chocar contra el pecho del Sacerdote. Antonio reconoció en él al chico que había estado enviándole mala energía desde el inicio de la Misa.

El joven, de menor estatura, piel pálida, delgado y de labios gruesos, se rehusaba a mirarlo a la cara —contrario a su comportamiento durante la ceremonia religiosa— y estaba cruzado de brazos en un gesto que dejaba entrever su molestia.

—El Padre Francis me dijo que hablaría con él hoy, después de la Misa.

—Entiendo, lamentablemente el Padre Francis hoy no se encuentra, él tuvo que...

— ¡Ya sé!, nos dimos cuenta que por la mañana falleció su prima y tuvo que irse a la capital.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo podían saber eso tan rápido? Antonio pensó que en ese pueblo las noticias volaban.

—Pero me ha sido difícil traerlo hasta aquí. Mi hijo en verdad necesita hablar con alguien, esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarlo. ¡Ayúdelo, Padre! ¡Por favor!

El joven en cuestión, suspiró audiblemente, lleno de exasperación. Antonio no podía empezar con el pie izquierdo en aquella comunidad. Anhelaba ser querido y aceptado por los feligreses y Francis estaba siendo muy amable con él. Le correspondía cumplir con todo hasta que su guía regresara, y lo haría de buena gana, aunque significara iniciar con el exorcismo de un muchacho enojado.

Terminó de despedir a los fieles, la señora que ayudaba con el mantenimiento de la Iglesia le entregó las llaves y junto al joven que lo esperaba, pasaron a una mediana y elegante oficina. La madre se despidió dejando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Antonio y dándole a su hijo una última mirada, llena de súplica.

Antonio se acomodó en el sillón más amplio y frente a él, un asiento más sencillo —y por tanto incómodo— se sentó el joven, siguiendo la primera indicación del guía espiritual.

La Casulla verde que usaba Antonio le producía calor estando en esa oficina cerrada, le pesaba y empezaba a sentir comezón. Esperaba que esa charla fuera rápida. Había corrido con responsabilidades todo el día. Solo quería ducharse e ir a descansar.

—Y bueno... ¿cómo te llamas?— Preguntó después de ver cómo el joven no hacía más que mirar un punto fijo en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Mmm le pareció que aquello no iba a ser tan rápido como quería.

—Soy el Sacerdote An...

— ¡Ya sé que es Sacerdote! —Interrumpió—. Su bata verde me dio la pista... lo dudaba hasta que lo vi repartir las hostias allá afuera.

—No había terminado de hablar. Te decía que soy el Sacerdote Antonio. ¿Ahora me vas a decir tu nombre?

—Lovino…Lovino Vargas

—Bien, Lovino. Está bien si te llamo Lovino, ¿cierto? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Lovino sonrió por primera vez ante Antonio, sin embargo no era un gesto de alegría, esa sonrisa contenía todo el sarcasmo que era posible sostener en un simple gesto. El más bajo miró directamente a los ojos del Sacerdote y habló con voz ronca.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, yo también he estado pensando, ¿en qué rayos usted podría ayudarme?

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Antonio. Había algo en aquella voz, o tal vez era la mirada penetrante, la actitud altiva pero Lovino lo hizo sentirse muy nervioso. Y apenas estaba empezando...

"¡Qué Dios me acompañe!" Pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio nunca había escuchado cosas particularmente escabrosas mientras oficiaba la sagrada confesión. Deseaba que ese joven de ojos grandes no le comentara algo así como planes de asesinato... no estaba listo para algo tan complejo en su primera semana en aquella provincia.

—Tu madre cree que podría ayudarte en algo pero si deseas hablar con el hermano Francis como estaba acordado en un inicio, puedo encargarme de hacer una cita para ustedes.

—Prefiero hablar y acabar con esto ahora. Se trate de usted o de otra persona en bata, todo da igual, lo único que espero es no tener que venir otro día...

—La bata se llama Sotana.

—Me da igual cómo se llame.

— ¿Por qué estás enfadado, Lovino? ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que estás hoy aquí?

—La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque mi madre me obligó a venir. Si no obedecía, me iba a correr de casa... y no hay un lugar a dónde pueda ir. Entonces, sí, eso me enoja.

Antonio no se sentía sorprendido, era casi obvio que Lovino estaba ahí a la fuerza. Pero no esperaba el exabrupto que vino después de eso.

—No estoy aquí porque quiero. No estoy aquí buscando su ayuda. No tengo fe en usted ni en su Dios clasista y binario. De hecho, tampoco estoy seguro de que exista y si lo hace es un cabrón al que me gustaría pedirle que me lama las bolas. Si usted lo ve antes que yo, por favor dele mi mensaje.

La quijada de Antonio cayó unos centímetros mientras asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando. Miró a Lovino fijamente y en el reflejo de esos grandes ojos olivos, encontró su propia imagen anonadada.

—Bueno —Respondió antes de dar un suspiro. Colocó las manos en sus rodillas porque no sabía dónde más ponerlas—. Es claro que no deseas mi ayuda. Supongo que esta es la señal para que me marche.

Antonio se levantó dejando caer su Sotana hasta tocar el piso. Estaban hechas a la medida de Francis quién era ligeramente más alto que él. Se dirigió hasta la salida y abrió la puerta, luego volteó hasta Lovino invitándolo a pasar pero este aún estaba en la silla.

— ¿Qué le va a decir a mi madre?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lovino?

—Dígale que hablamos durante horas, que no me corra de casa, dígale que una buena madre no debería de echar a sus hijos a la calle... dígale eso.

—Lovino, no puedo mentir, no voy a decir que hablamos durante horas cuando no pasamos de un minuto.

—Entonces siéntese de nuevo. No me voy a ir todavía. Si lo hago... ella me echará de casa—. Agregó en un susurro.

Antonio cerró la puerta y volvió a su asiento.

—Si lo prefieres podemos hacer de esto un rito de confesión. No tendría por qué decirle a nadie lo que hablamos aquí, ni siquiera a tu madre.

—Si me confieso me enviará usted a leerme la biblia entera para purgar mis pecados. Además, lo que necesito es que le diga a mi madre que hablé, que lo conté todo, que voy a estar bien.

—Está bien, Lovino. No será una confesión. Pero te he dicho que no puedo mentir. No voy a decirle a tu madre cosas que no sean ciertas.

—Se lo voy a contar todo, Antonio.

Antonio sintió extraño el modo en que su propio nombre golpeaba sus oídos, hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien le llamaba Antonio, a secas.

Lovino lo notó y sonrió una vez más.

— ¿Me equivoqué de nombre?— Preguntó con malicia.

—No, pero...

—Usted me ha dicho Lovino muchas veces, sin título alguno. Soy estudiante de enseñanza musical con énfasis en piano, estoy cursando la licenciatura, así que si no empieza a llamarme "Bachiller Do" no voy a llamarlo "Sacerdote Fernandez", tampoco voy a llamarlo "Padre Antonio" por una simple y llana razón: usted no es mi padre.

Antonio se cruzó de brazos, luego llevó una mano hasta su barbilla, seguramente para ocultar su asombro e impedir que esta llegara al piso. Asintió con un gesto de su cabeza porque no sabía qué cosa responder. Aquel chico tenía una apariencia tierna, una actitud desagradable pero en un momento inesperado era capaz de poner esa mirada de cachorro y preguntar "¿Qué le va a decir a mi madre?"

Ciertamente Antonio era su nombre, pero no estaba hablando con cualquier civil, él era un Sacerdote... merecía un poco de respeto, al menos. Creyó sentirse ligeramente molesto, él que era tan bueno controlando sus emociones, empezaba a cabrearse.

—La cosa es, Antonio —Dijo enfatizando en el nombre—, que mi madre espera que me cure, ella cree que estoy enfermo o que un demonio se apoderó de mí. Sí, así como lo oye. Un demonio. Ha invitado a las señoras de la comunidad a orar por mí. Más bien, me sometieron a una especie de exorcismo la noche que estuve enfermo. Cuarenta grados de temperatura gracias a una neumonía el mes pasado y ella junto a cuatro señoras más soltaban sus letanías al lado de mi cama. Cuando convulsioné una se desmayó. No era el demonio ¿sabe? Solo era producto de la fiebre. Cuando los médicos lo dijeron así, creí ver la desilusión en sus rostros. No es tan interesante una neumonía como una posesión, supongo.

— ¿Por qué tu madre y las demás señoras creen que estás enfermo o poseído?

Lovino observó muy bien el rostro del Sacerdote, quería contemplar hasta el último brillo en la expresión de sus ojos cuando le dijera el motivo por el que su madre estaba volviéndolo loco.

—Porque soy gay —Sonrió con satisfacción—. Dígame usted, Antonio, ¿cómo puede ayudarme?

El corazón de Antonio bombeó con fuerza. No era como si Lovino fuera el primer gay con el que había hablado. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan intimidado? Si tan solo no lo estuviese mirando de aquel modo, directo a sus ojos, sin mostrar vergüenza ni recato. ¿Por qué él estaba sintiendo lo que se suponía debía sentir Lovino?


	3. Chapter 3

—Mi madre quiere que cure mi homosexualidad. Si lo hace mi padre volverá a dirigirme la palabra, volveré a tener amigos en la universidad, me casaré, tendré hijos, las personas no hablarán de mí a mis espaldas y cuando muera, estando viejo y rodeado de nietos, iré directo al cielo.

— ¿Tú quieres dejar de ser homosexual, Lovino?

Lovino miró ese punto en el suelo, en el que se refugiaba cuando no podía —o quería— ver a Antonio a la cara.

—Sí —susurró.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. De hecho, he intentado no serlo durante toda mi vida, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Esto no es una elección.

—Lovino, si permites que Dios entre...

Lovino lo interrumpió cuando resopló, seguido de una petulante sonrisa.

—...que Dios entre en tu corazón y te sane, Él podría tomar las cosas que están mal en tu vida y convertirlas en dones maravillosos... ¿Es mi culpa, padre Carriedo? —Preguntó Lovino con voz afectada y haciendo un gesto lastimero.

—Posiblemente no has entregado tu vida a Cristo y...

Lovino se lanzó de rodillas hasta estar frente a Antonio y lo sostuvo por los tobillos mientras imploraba.

— ¡Padre! ¡Oh Padre Carriedo! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Sálveme, Padre Carriedo!

—Tranquilízate, hijo mío —Dijo Antonio llevando una mano a la cabeza del desesperado joven—. Todo en manos del Señor será sanado.

— ¡Ha sido mi culpa! —Prorrumpió Lovino en un grito ronco— ¡Soy un pecador, Padre!

Lovino subió las manos bajo la Sotana de Antonio hasta sujetarle con fuerza las rodillas, mientras continuaba lloriqueando.

—...Pero es que verá usted, Padrecito. No puedo controlarme. Cada vez que veo a un hombre, me nace en el pecho esta sensación...

— ¡Cálmate, Lovino! ¡No desesperes! —Rogaba Antonio mientras intentaba sacarse aquel joven que casi se guarecía bajo su Sotana.

—Esta sensación de lanzarme a sus pies, meterme bajo su ropa, Padre, y tocarle sus genitales —. Dijo mientras subía las manos hasta los muslos de Antonio.

El Sacerdote se levantó de un salto, no sin avanzar demasiado pues Lovino estaba arrodillado frente a él quedando de este modo su rostro justo ante su zona genital.

Lovino levantó la cabeza para ver la faz enrojecida del Cura. Se sintió dominado por el enojo que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo por lo que tuvo el valor para continuar su broma y valiéndose de su posición introdujo aún más su brazo bajo la Sotana hasta encontrar los genitales de Antonio y cubrirlos con toda su mano.

En el momento en que Antonio intentó separarse, Lovino apretó con más fuerza, causando que el pene se endureciera.

Cuando el atrevido joven notó que el "Padre Carriedo" se estaba poniendo duro bajo su mano, no estuvo menos sorprendido que el mismo Cura. Fueron unos segundos llenos de tensión hasta que recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Lovino se llevó la mano a su mejilla y luego miró a su agresor quien temblaba frente a él.

—Lo que hiciste fue totalmente inadecuado, Lovino... más allá de tu orientación sexual yo soy un Sacerdote.

— ¡Sacerdote de mierda! Primero me agrede emocionalmente y luego físicamente. ¿Así me va a curar? ¿A punta de golpes? No veo la diferencia del trato que me dan en casa, a excepción de que a mi padre no se le pone dura cuando lo hace.

Lovino salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Antonio se dejó caer en su gran silla y llevó la mano hasta su pecho que bombeaba enloquecido.

Intentó pronunciar alguna oración pero su erección no le dejaba concentrarse, estaba duro como nunca antes lo había estado. Y tardó en controlarse más tiempo del que recordaba que le llevaba hacerlo en su adolescencia.

Esa noche no logró dormir muy bien, el día siguiente, después de todas sus obligaciones, se encerró en su habitación a pedirle a Dios que le diera la claridad y el entendimiento para poder ayudar a Lovino y para fortalecer su propia fe.

Aun así, no estaba preparado para ver a ese joven en primera fila, la Misa del siguiente domingo. Acompañado de su madre. Taladrándolo con la mirada, como la primera vez.

Empezó a sudar bajo su túnica cuando observó que después de la ceremonia religiosa, ambos lo esperaban para hablar con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Era el tercer domingo. Lovino siempre se quedaba unos minutos después de la última Misa, la de las 6 de la tarde, lo que significaba que la noche los alcanzaba estando en la Iglesia.

Antonio le había prometido permitir que se sentara en la silla grande de la oficina. Cuando el joven lo hizo, su rostro se iluminó.

A Lovino le valía mucho menos que un pepino viejo el sentarse en una silla más grande, lo que en verdad le estaba haciendo sentir placer era el hecho de ver al Sacerdote ceder ante su observación, y además, no tenía precio el verlo intentando acomodarse con su Casulla en esa sillita tan miserable en la que lo habían sentado a él los primeros domingos.

Lovino en su interior se revolcaba como un cerdo en el fango, regocijado y feliz.

—Dime Lovino, ¿cómo ha estado tu relación familiar esta semana?

—Mejor, de hecho. Mi madre cree que tres domingos y una bofetada después, soy un poco menos gay, ¿quién lo diría, Antonio? Después de todo, usted sí me está ayudando. — Sonrió y empujó hacía a atrás un mechón de su cabello.

Antonio no iba a admitirlo pero el cabrón era sexy. Claro que un clérigo nunca (¡jamás!) se fijaba en detalles como esos.

—La idea no es que te aproveches de nuestras charlas para engañar a tus padres sino que mejores con ellas realmente.

—Ni siquiera mil charlas van a conseguir hacerme menos homosexual. Tendría que ser usted el mismo Jesucristo y no se me ocurre que "el Padre Carriedo" quiera morir por mí.

Antonio sonrió.

¿Por qué sonreía?, debería estar hablándole sobre la Palabra de Dios, no dejándose encantar por ese joven descarriado. Pero es que Lovino podía ser tan ocurrente... Su línea de pensamiento siempre volaba dos pasos antes que la suya. Además parecía tan feliz por el simple hecho de estar sentado en esa silla ¿O era por haber ganado el juego de poder? Antonio lo dudaba, ¿qué tan pícaro podía ser Lovino?

— ¿Morir por ti, Lovino? Si Dios me lo mandara, podría hacerlo.

— ¿En serio?

Antonio afirmó.

— ¡Pues qué estúpido!

— ¡Lovino!, ¿quieres recordar que estás en la casa de Dios?

Lovino se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Antonio — ¿Ya hemos acabado por hoy?

Se sentó en las bancas largas de la Iglesia y miró hacia el Sacerdote que se acercaba a él.

—Sentémonos aquí, usted Antonio, se ve terriblemente incómodo en esa silla. Quiero hablarle de cosas trágicas pero estoy a punto de reír cada vez que lo veo.

Antonio levantó su mirada al cielo, en una súplica silenciosa, pidiéndole paciencia a su Dios. Luego se sentó.

—Acérquese más, está muy lejos —. Instó Lovino.

—Puedo oírte perfectamente bien, Lovino.

—Porque estoy hablando en voz alta. No quiero que lo que voy a decir retumbe con el eco de las paredes en este lugar.

Antonio se preguntó si Lovino no estaba intentando jugarle otra mala pasada. Aún no había superado el primer encuentro.

—Antonio, la homosexualidad no se pega. Aún si se sienta a mi lado, no se va a hacer usted gay. Si fuera tan fácil ya habría convertido a todo aquel que me discrimina y este sería un pueblo maravilloso.

Antonio se aclaró la garganta antes de acercarse a escuchar en susurros el modo en que el padre de Lovino lo había descubierto con su exnovio Gilbert en una sesión de sexo oral.

Lovino había gritado y llorado, para que su padre dejara de lastimar a Gilbert pero este solo seguía golpeándolo, pateándolo una vez que el menor había caído en el piso escupiendo sangre.

Estaban escondidos en el gimnasio de la universidad y pronto el escándalo atrajo a varios estudiantes. Lovino y Gilbert a medio vestir, su padre insultándolos. No fue difícil sacar conclusiones.

Lovino sufrió un escalofrío cuando recordó el modo en que tuvo que lanzarse sobre la espalda de su padre para que no acabara asesinando a Gilbert. Su Gilbert. Quien huyó de la provincia pocos meses después.

—Los padres de Gil tenían el dinero suficiente como para marcharse de este lugar cuando él se los imploró. Para entonces ya había dejado de hablarme, tenía miedo de mi padre, miedo de las personas que se burlaban de nosotros...Creo que también tenía miedo de mí.

Antonio sintió el impulso de tocar la mano con la que Lovino se aferraba a la banca para controlar el dolor de aquellos recuerdos. Se acercó a él y lo hizo. Colocó su mano sobre la del joven y palmeó un par de veces en señal de aliento.

Lovino le dio la vuelta a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Antonio. Ambos en silencio, en medio de una Iglesia casi en penumbra. El olor a incienso de la reciente Misa aún flotaba en el aire dando la sensación de que algo sagrado volaba por ahí.

—Antonio, la homosexualidad no se pega. Aún si se sujeta usted de mi mano, no por ello se va a hacer gay, ¿verdad?

Antonio esperaba que no. Pero lo dudaba. Lovino era absolutamente agradable. Si no fuera por sus votos sagrados él podría...

¡Espera!

Se dijo así mismo, obligándose a detener el curso de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—Por supuesto que no, Lovino. El darse la mano no vuelve a las personas homosexuales.

Lovino pasó su dedo meñique por los labios de Antonio.

—Tampoco si te toco los labios...

—Lovino—. Antonio quiso decir algo autoritario, en verdad que sí, pero en vez de eso solo pudo sonrojarse.

—Inicialmente hubiera pensado en usted como un activo, pero mantiene la actitud de un pasivo perfecto, Antonio.

Lovino escuchó la barbaridad que él mismo se había atrevido a decirle a un Sacerdote, no solía tener muchos escrúpulos, pero bueno, ¡era un Sacerdote! Pensó que si había un Dios, iba a tener que explicar eso el día que muriera. Se levantó a prisa y salió de la Iglesia sin mirar atrás. No sabía porque sus piernas temblaban de ese modo. Haber tocado a Antonio de esa manera, fue un impulso que no logró controlar. Ignoraba por qué ese Sacerdote lo hacía sentir así, todo podría ser una consecuencia puesto que en su primer encuentro no le importó en lo más mínimo lanzarse a sus pies y manosear sus genitales.

Al salir se encontró con Alfred, Arthur y Ivan.

— ¡Miren al mariquita! —Señaló Alfred.

— ¿Es cierto que ahora vas a Misa para que te curen lo gay? —Preguntó Arthur.

Lovino intentó ignorarlos y pasar de largo pero Ivan se adelantó y lo sujetó del brazo.

— ¿Nos estás ignorando?

Lovino en verdad no deseaba que Antonio viera eso, no quería que fuera testigo de cómo era humillado y golpeado sin poder defenderse. Todo mundo quería a Gilbert en esa universidad, y una vez que los habían descubierto y su exnovio había acabado medio muerto y luego prácticamente exiliado de la ciudad, lo culpaban a él, a Lovino, del que siempre sospecharon que era "raro".

Finalmente pudo soltarse y echar a correr hasta su casa sin molestarse en mirar atrás, podía escuchar las risas de los tres chicos cada vez más lejos, pero una parte de ese sonido estaba grabado en su cabeza, así que seguía molestándolo incluso después de acostarse a dormir.

Antonio había observado todo desde la puerta de la Iglesia. No había intervenido porque no supo cómo. El haber sido tocado en la boca de un modo tan... erótico, le había secado un poco el cerebro. Su capacidad de respuesta había disminuido en un setenta por ciento.

Pero, ¿Activo? ¿Pasivo? ¿Qué era eso? ¿En qué idioma le había hablado? En cuanto tuvo acceso a internet se dispuso a averiguarlo, porque comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Lovino le ayudaría a trabajar con él más fácilmente.

Pronto se vio inundado por miles de imágenes que de modo muy gráfico le aclaraban hasta las dudas que nunca antes había tenido. Cerró la computadora rápidamente como si se tratara de una bomba, sin embargo lo único que bombeaba era su corazón... y bueno ¡Jesús, Misericordioso!... también bombeaba un poco más abajo.

¿Lovino pensaba así de él? Claro que no. No podía olvidar que ese chico rebelde solo estaba retándolo, solo quería jugar con su mente porque odiaba que su madre lo obligara a verlo y a asistir a Misa rebuscando una fe que no le nacía... aún.

Una vez alargada su oración nocturna se acostó pensando en aquellos chicos, los había visto en Misa los domingos, él mismo les había dado la Sagrada Hostia... ¿Siempre trataban así a Lovino? ¿Debería hablar del amor al otro en su próximo sermón?

Esa noche soñó que Lovino lo besaba, despertó bañado en sudor y atormentado por una gran erección. No quería ver a ese chico el domingo. Deseaba ser como un niño, fingir dolor de estómago y no cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer para controlarse y oró. Oró hasta que su erección cedió. Masturbarse no era una opción.


End file.
